The Babysitter
by theduckninja
Summary: Laura's babysitting job wasn't as going as well as she hope. Luckily, the next door neighbor can help.


To get extra cash to help with college and a cookie addiction, Laura found herself taking up babysitting jobs. Everything had been going well and she has been paid well. She had been very lucky to get kids who didn't mind her that much. That wasn't the case tonight. Tonight, she had two boys. One was four years old and the other was around eight months old. The four year old, Dylan, had decided he would run through the apartment making the loudest noises possible. With that going on she tried to calm Zack, the eight month old. Failing miserably, she was about to call their mother to come home before she heard someone knock violently against the door.

She opened it to a young woman dressed in black, "Hi, I happen to live next door and I was wondering if you could please shut up the little twerps."

"I'm really sorry; I'm trying as hard as I can."

"You're a babysitter?" She asked Laura.

"Yes, and I thought I was a good one until tonight. Dylan just keeps running and Zack keeps crying," Laura started.

"Yeah, never accept a job here. Do you want some help?"

"You're willing?"

"If it gets quieter then yes," She said.

"Wait, what's your name and what do you do?" Laura asked.

"My name is Carmilla and I work at a book store," Carmilla said.

"Ok, please come in and help me," Laura said desperately.

"So you're really accepting help from a stranger?"

"At this point I'll do anything," Laura said.

"You are truly desperate then," Carmilla said.

Dylan ran in, "Pow, you're dead."

"No, I'm a vampire, I can't die," Carmilla said, "Now, how about you sit down for ten minutes and eat your dinner."

"Vampires can too die!" Dylan yelled.

"Only by have a stake stabbed through them," Carmilla said.

Laura was in shock about how this punk rocker was able to walk in and get Dylan to stand still and actually talk.

Several hours later, Dylan was fighting to stay awake to continue his showdown with Carmilla. Laura was sitting next to Zack who was laying asleep on the couch.

"Kid, you look like you're about to fall over. I think it's time for bed," Carmilla said.

"No, I'm not tired!" Dylan said angrily.

"Ok, but I'm getting that way. I've been working all day," Carmilla said.

"No you can't leave. Laura can't play cowboys!" Dylan yelled. Laura was hurt by the kids preferring Carmilla.

"Ok, be quiet. Your brother is finally asleep." Carmilla went back to her role as the bad guy, "I surrender. I can't shoot anymore. I'm out of bullets."

"Come with me," he lead her over to Laura's legs and pointed for her to sit there, "you're in jail." He sat down as if he was watching Carmilla at a desk from the other side of the room.

Laura found herself playing with Carmilla's hair. Carmilla leaned into the touch enjoying it and seen Dylan's eyes starting to close. After a few strokes through her hair, Dylan was laying on the floor asleep.

"You want me to carry them to their rooms?" Carmilla asked softly.

"Yeah, sure," Laura said taking her hands away from Carmilla's hair. She was jealous of how the kids seemed to enjoy Carmilla way more than her.

When she got the boys in their beds, she walked out to see Laura staring off. She sat down next to Laura, "You asleep as well, cutie?"

"Going to carry me to my room?"

"I don't know where you live, but I can carry you to my room."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Carmilla asked confused.

"They loved you right away," Laura said.

"I guess it's just a gift."

"How do you want to split the pay?"

"I just wanted it to get quieter, but if you want to reward me then there might be another way," Carmilla said leaning in.

"How?"

"Hey, cutie, you're oblivious," Carmilla said before kissing her and Laura found herself enjoying this kiss a lot.

"What is this?" A woman yelled after walking through the front door.

"Ms. Joseph, this isn't what it looks like," Laura said.

"Oh really? Where are my boys?"

"Asleep. It's my fault, I kissed Laura. Your sons have been asleep for awhile now," Carmilla said.

"Of course you're here."

"Well maybe you need to teach your sons some things about respecting people who actually deserve it," Carmilla said before standing up and turned to Laura, "I'll see you around, cupcake." She walked out.

"I'm sorry, I was having a stressful time, but she really did help a lot," Laura said.

"Here's your pay even though I shouldn't be giving it to you for endangering my sons lives," she said handing Laura some money, "Now, get out."

Laura thanked her and apologized again before walking out and was surprised to see Carmilla standing outside the apartment. "So do you want to finish what we started in there or do I just need to go?"

"Lead the way," Laura said smiling before grabbing one of Carmilla's hands.

Carmilla smiled back before leading her over to her apartment.

 **This just kind of happened after I started thinking that the badass one of any relationship is amazing when it came to kids.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**


End file.
